Passing Notes
by Iago96
Summary: Harry recieves a note and a lecture. Why? ONESHOT HPSS COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Passing Notes

It was the last day of term, everyone was relaxed and in high spirits, especially the seventh years for most of whom it was the last day they would ever spend in Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was sat with his back to the doors, animatedly discussing the merits of Parsletongue spells with Hermione Granger. Harry had matured greatly since his sixth year, at the end of which he had finally managed to defeat Voldemort, although too late to save his beloved godfather, by what Snape would call 'Potter luck'.

Lucius Malfoy had managed to weasel his way into the school on the last day of term and threw something at The Boy Who Lived. The seeker caught it reflexively and was whisked away; the ball was, in actual fact, a portkey.

He was deposited at the Dark lord's feet. Melodramatic as always Voldemort began a duel rather than just finish the teen off. His familiar, Nagni, was nearby as usual. Harry just happened to land beside her after being blasted off his feet. He was looking at her warily just before casting the Killing Curse. As a result he spoke in Parsletongue. Unfortunately for Voldemort it increased the power behind the curse; he was hit and died instantly. That was the end of the Dark Lord. But not his followers. The Aurors were still working on rounding up all the Death Eaters.

Harry got the portkey to take him back to Hogwarts, reminiscent of his fourth year, where he told the by now frantic headmaster what had occurred. Harry Potter became a hero again. The public adored their Saviour.

As Hermione was lamenting that only Harry could perform Parsletongue magic the doors opened and the Potions Master swept in. Instead of going to the head table as was customary Snape surprised everyone by heading straight for Harry Potter, he had practically ignored him for the past year.

Snape stopped behind Harry and took a folded piece of parchment out of his robe pocket, He threw it onto the table with a sneer and waited for the almost ex-student to turn around.

Harry did so, slowly, without looking at the parchment. He looked the man straight in the eye.

"I believe one of your fan club left this in my classroom, Potter. Be warned, it is not a dumping ground for insipid followers. Do try to control them. Should I find any other such communications in my dungeons they will be passed around the Slytherin Common Room for their entertainment." Snape spoke clearly enough for the whole hall to hear his words.

"Yes, sir."

With a flourish the professor left.

Harry turned back to his fellow Gryffindors. Opposite him Hermione was frowning at him, "Do you know anything about that note, Harry?"

"No, Hermione." He insisted quietly. Glancing down he wondered just what it was the feared Potions Master had accused him of having a hand in writing. 'The only way to find out…' Harry cautiously opened the note. There were only two words on it. The Boy Who Lived's mouth dropped open and his eyes went as wide as Dobby's in shock.

Ron, next to Harry, noticed his friend's reaction and leant over to read what was written. It was blank. Catching his girlfriend's eye he shrugged.

She questioned her friend, "What is it, Harry?" Hermione guessed it might be charmed so that only the intended recipient could read it.

To her surprise Harry blushed, only faintly, but it was there nonetheless.

Harry's eyes dropped back to the parchment clutched tightly in his hand in disbelief. There, in Professor Snape's unmistakable spidery handwriting, were two distinct words. He let the note fall to the table in shock. Everyone close to him was staring at the apparently offending parchment, trying to read its contents but it was no use. Spelled to only appear to Harry Potter were written the words 'marry me'.

Once he overcame his initial stupor Harry snatched the note up and placed it in his book bag for safekeeping. Ignoring all the queries of his fellow Gryffindors, Harry carried on eating his breakfast before leaving the Great Hall without a glance towards the staff table.

The green-eyed young man didn't get the chance to be alone at all that day. His friends monopolised his time. After quickly realising that he wasn't going to tell them what he had read they changed the subject. Harry injected the odd comment here and there but for the main part was silent, deep in thought.

It was obviously not a prank; Snape hated them with a passion, having been the victim of too many in his youth. 'Good job I'm not a romantic.' He thought ruefully. His lover, pragmatic as ever, had chosen a very discreet and simple method for asking his hand. Now that the chock had passed Harry could see the humour in the method chosen. Severus had just proposed in front of the whole school and no one knew. He snorted quietly to himself, drawing the attention of his friends which he quickly waved off.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and them to Harry. What in Merlin's name was going on? Harry had been subdued and distant ever since he read that note. Hermione had even attempted to get into his bag and break the charm on the parchment but it had never left Harry's sight if not grasp so her efforts were futile.

"Harry? Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry finally snapped back to reality. "Yeah, Ron. I'm fine. Sorry."

"Merlin, what was in that note?" He asked with an easy grin.

Harry met his brown eyes and smirked, "You don't want to know."

The Golden Trio and the other Gryffindors under the tree joked around for the rest of the day.

Later that night, at the celebration feast, in a movement eerily reminiscent of the events earlier that day Snape stalked over to where Harry Potter was sat at the Gryffindor table.

All of Gryffindor, all the hall, watched with bated breath and undisguised curiosity, even anticipation. Harry Potter and Severus Snape's animosity was infamous. Was Snape going to hex him?

"Well, Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry didn't hesitate, looking straight in his lover's eyes, he replied, "Only one thing, sir…yes."

Then Severus did what no one ever expected and smiled. It made the man look younger, more approachable. Mouths dropped open.

The man reached into his pocket and drew out a small black box. Eyes strained to see what it contained. He revealed a ring and gently slid it onto Harry's left hand ring finger.

Bodies hit the floor in sheer shock. Professor Flitwick fell of his stack of books.

Harry leaned up and kissed his lover briefly before the man went to the staff table and proceeded to glare at anybody who dared to look at him.

Therefore it was Harry who was stared at, questioned relentlessly. Whisperings broke out like wild fire across the hall.

Hermione spoke first, Ron was unable, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Err…getting engaged?" Was his quiet response. Harry desperately wanted to leave the hall, all those people watching him was making him very nervous and when he was nervous he got snappy.

Ron finally recovered enough to gasp, "Snape!"

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation, "Yes, Ron, Severus."

"How long have you been seeing him?" Hermione demanded to know. Obviously his calling the man by his first name hadn't escaped her notice.

"About seven months."

Severus stood up then and made his way once again to Gryffindor table. The whole hall watched his progress. This time Harry stood as well and left with the Potions Master leaving the entire Great Hall starting at the doors blankly, wondering what had just happened.

"Bloody hell." Ron's loud exclamation was the only sound to permeate the stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Passing Notes 2

It was two weeks into the start of the new term. Harry Potter-Snape had been married for three years now and for the past year had taken up the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, breaking the curse.

For the past few days, when Harry awoke, he was inundated with nausea. The young professor had spent the last three mornings with his head over the toilet.

His husband insisted that he go see Poppy and after a whole week of being sick Harry finally relented and went to the Hospital Wing.

"Hello, Poppy." He greeted the mediwitch as he walked into the familiar room.

"Harry, are you alright?" Her first action was to rush over to him and take out her wand to scan for any injuries.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Poppy had been like a mother to him whenever he was ill or injured. Refusing to allow him to leave until he was recovered, forcing him to eat, making sure he was comfortable and even fire-calling his friends to keep him company when she was busy. "I'm fine, Poppy. Well…except I've been sick recently. I was wondering if you could just check that I haven't got that bug that's been going round.

"Of course, my dear. I had another new case yesterday. Young Mr Davy, he fainted in Charms. Poor Filius was terrified." She joked easily with the wizard. "Ok. Onto the bed with you."

Harry hopped onto what they jokingly called 'his' bed. He had spent more time in the Hospital Wing than almost anyone else over the past ten years.

She ran her wand over him then frowned. "Well, you haven't got that bug. What did you say your symptoms were?"

"Nausea in the morning. I usually feel fine later on but I've been throwing up as soon as I get up." Harry explained patiently. He still had another hour until his first class luckily, he would get to spend some time with the witch, he hadn't been to talk to her for a while.

"Nausea in the morning but fine later in the day." She repeated quietly. Something clicked in her mind. Scanning him again her suspicions were confirmed. Laughter escaped her.

Harry shot her a confused glance, "What is it, Poppy?"

The aging witch let out a giggle. She couldn't help it; she was just imagining Severus' reaction. "Harry…have you ever considered having a family?"

"I have a family. But I've always wanted kids, you know that. Unfortunately male pregnancy is incredibly rare and there is no way I'm having sex with a woman, no offence. I would never cheat on Severus." Harry babbled. He really was confused now. He was expecting to get a potion and be told to take it easy for a day or two. What was going on? A faint part of his mind grew hopeful at the witch's question but it was subconscious.

"Well, you seem to be one of those rare wizards who can bare children, Harry. Congratulations. You're two months pregnant." Poppy was so happy for him. She smiled at his dumbfounded look.

"Pregnant? Really?" Harry's hands went to his stomach. Was there really a life in there? His child? Severus' child?

The mediwitch nodded silently. "I expect that you're little one will be born in April but I'll be able to predict more accurately later on."

"April. Oh Merlin, how am I going to tell Severus? We've never discussed the possibility of children." The wizard was panicking slightly now. What if Severus didn't want children? There was no way Harry would give his child up. Severus couldn't stand most of the children he taught. How would he react?

Poppy saw his anxiety and hurried to reassure her young charge. "Harry, I've known Severus since he was eleven. He does want a family, even if he claims he doesn't. He will adapt to another person, as will you. There is nothing to worry about." The matronly woman embraced Harry warmly.

Harry smiled at the witch, "Thanks Poppy. I think I needed that. Now, is there anything I should know about the pregnancy?"

Shaking her head she answered, "No, it's basically the same as a woman's. But mood swings might affect you a little more considering you won't be accustomed to the oestrogen in your system."

Harry paled a little, "Mood swings?"

Poppy smirked wickedly, "Don't worry, Harry. Women mostly find them fun. It's their partners who suffer with them."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. It was absolutely evil.

They stayed talking until the bell rang for change over whereupon Harry bid his friend goodbye and hurried down to his first class of the day with a huge smile on his face.

Professor Potter-Snape's cheerful mood did not go unnoticed by the student body. He also seemed to be rather distracted, Gryffindor and Slytherin had got into a minor fight in a corridor in front of him and all he had done was part them, he didn't take points.

One thing did come from Harry's ruminations that day; he had decided how to tell his husband of their new arrival. In the same way Severus had used to propose.

He entered the Great Hall with purpose, taking his customary seat beside the Potions Master.

Smiling brilliantly at his lover he said. "Good evening, Severus."

A raised eyebrow and a harsh, "Good evening" was his only response.

Harry was used to this. His husband was not a very sociable man and the incompetence of the students irritated him to migraines. Harry often saw him take headache potions at night.

Silently he handed Severus the note, discreetly, under the table.

The man opened it curiously. His eyes went wide. Then he fell of his chair in a dead faint.

Harry burst out laughing.

Dumbledore summoned the note to him and read the two words on the parchment, 'I'm pregnant'. His eyes twinkled brilliantly and the headmaster smiled at his young professor.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

I was asked to add a chapter on Sev's reactions to Harry being pregnant. Here it is. Hope you like.

* * *

Passing Notes Chapter 3

Mood swings, Harry Potter-Snape ruminated, were only fun when you weren't bursting into tears at the slightest provocation. He was only five months pregnant and already he and his husband had fought more times than he could remember, and all over trivial things, like whether pickles on toast was a suitable breakfast.

Harry was also prone, due to the high levels of oestrogen running rampantly around his system, to crying if anyone yelled at him, or spoke to him, or just looked at him funnily really. As a result he had been forced to go on paternity leave; well they couldn't very well call it maternity leave when he was going to be a father could they? His magic was a little off as well. He couldn't control how much power he put into a spell, so he had accidentally blasted a hole in his classroom wall.

Severus Potter-Snape had been hysterical when he had been told but it cost him; one night on the couch before his grovelling finally broke down his husband's temper. The Potions Master was slowly going out of his mind. He was walking on eggshells all the time; he just didn't know how to act around his pregnant spouse. Harry had never been so easily hurt, usually he understood his sense of humour and allowed Severus' sarcasm to go over him but not anymore and Severus wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his mouth shut. Not to mention that his husband's sex drive had become non-existent these past two months!

Finally, in desperation, he went to the resident medi-witch. "Poppy, _please_, I don't know what to do. I can't handle the mood swings anymore." The usually composed man sat down on the edge of a bed and looked at Poppy helplessly.

Hiding a laugh the medi-witch took a seat beside her colleague of many years. "He can't help it you know." She commented.

"I know he can't help it. It's the bloody hormones. I can cope with them. I want my husband back!" Severus sighed.

Putting her hand on his shoulder Poppy said, "Well, I think I can give you the recipe for a potion that will help settle the hormone levels. That will help some. Just think. There's only four months left and then you'll have your child in your arms."

Severus smiled softly. They didn't know what the gender was yet but he and Harry were debating names for both boys and girls. "Please, Poppy. I'll brew it tonight."

It took some convincing for Harry to take the potion. He was in one of his 'moods'. He was convinced that Severus didn't love him and that this was just a plot to change him into the perfect husband.

"You're off your bloody rocker! I love you Harry. This will just stop you from being so bloody hormonal all the time." Severus yelled from across the living room, holding the pillow Harry had just thrown at him. He stormed out of their quarters to cool down.

When he returned twenty minutes later he could see that Harry's mood was gone and that he'd been crying.

Harry stood up to meet his husband with outstretched arms, "I'm so sorry Sev. I don't know what keeps coming over me. I'll take the potion."

Severus sighed in relief, holding out the yellow potion. He had flavoured it especially for his husband because Harry always complained about the taste of his potions and in his state he often couldn't keep them down.

Harry downed the contents of the vial, his face perking up at the butterscotch flavouring. He kissed his husband in thanks.

Severus moaned mentally when Harry drew back. He missed sex!

A few weeks later it was apparent that the potion was working. He hadn't been forced to sleep on the couch for three weeks and Harry wasn't crying as much. He even went back to help out Remus, his supply, with the DADA classes a few days a week.

Harry watched his husband from across the bedroom. He knew that Severus was frustrated. He missed intimacy with his husband as well but he felt like a beached whale. Not sexy at all. He just didn't feel aroused at all anymore. Although, Poppy told him that this was normal.

'Well. At least this potion is working.' He thought. It was much easier to get through the day when he wasn't crying for most of it. He had begun to decorate their spare bedroom for the new arrival.

Sat at the Staff Table in the Great Hall a week later Harry caught sight of his husband's hands. He was immediately reminded of what those hands could do to him and was astonished to find himself becoming aroused.

Blinking in surprise Harry conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He hastily scribbled a message and then got up, dropping in into his lover's lap as he passed.

Severus frowned as he opened the note. As he read the words his eyes opened wide and he jumped out of his chair, catching up to his husband before he even got to the dungeon entrance, picking him up and rushing down to their rooms.

Everyone was staring at the door Professor Snape had just dashed through. Albus noticed the note and summoned it to himself. His boys liked writing notes didn't they?

He almost choked on his pumpkin juice as he read the scribbled note. All it said was "I'm horny".


End file.
